


Exploration

by usefultrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Stimulation, First Time, Masturbation, NIpple stimulation, Other, Shame, Short Story, Smut, curious, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefultrash/pseuds/usefultrash
Summary: Jack is curious.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta’d so it might suck so.

Jack closed his eyes as he ran his hands all over his body. He was laying on his back, in his bed, sprawled out and completely naked. He ran his hands down his own chest, stopping to tease his own nipples. The pink buds hardened at the touch and the corners of his mouth tweaked upwards. Yeah... He liked this.

He finished with his nipples and ran a hand down his slightly muscular body. He stopped right below his belly button. Should he do this? He knew that humans did this a lot and since he was part human, this was normal, right? Still, there’s a level of shame weighing down on him. 

Jack decides to screw it and reach his hands down further. He started at the base of his anticipating cock. His fingers ran along it like he was afraid of the consequences. However, there were no consequences... He ran his fingers further until he reaches the head. 

The head was a pretty shade of scarlet, leaking and making the rest of his cock wet. Lips seemed to control themselves when his thumb teased at the tip. Jack couldn’t control the slew of moans that overtook him when he got more sure. He ran his hand up and down the hardening length, soft fingers turning into a needy fist.

“Hell yeah-“ Jack let out under his breath. He’s never felt such pleasure and the fact it was at his own hands felt almost sinful. He needed more. His hand twisted every time it met the head, thumb falling into the slit. 

Jack felt need pushing at him. Wild, carnal need was gnawing at his stomach and making his balls tighten. He pushed his hand faster, needing it. He needs the friction on his burning cock. It’s so red and wet, the tip is almost purple. Jack doesn’t know if it’ll end— until he reaches his orgasm. 

He gasps, letting out a loud moan. His hands still as he tenses up. His legs shake, mind blurry and unfocused. When he finally regains his clear thoughts, he finds ribbons of white liquid on his chest.

Huffing and sweating, he decides to worry about it later. He pushes his wet hair from his eyes, dick limp between his thighs again. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to cover himself up before he fell asleep.


End file.
